Farid and Meggie Forever
by AliceWhitlock19
Summary: This story is all about Farid and Meggie. Farid leaves for three months. Meggie is torn to pieces over it. All characters owned by Cornelia Funke.
1. A Long Awaited Return

Meggie sat outside in front of the house where she, Resa, and Mo were staying. Meggie sat with her head in her hands, her eyes searching for a face she had missed for so long. She didn't dare cry, she was sick of crying! She didn't try to distract herself today either, there was no need considering Mo and Resa weren't home to drag her back inside. So there Meggie sat, waiting. She didn't know why she even bothered considering Farid had been gone for three months. Tears began to slip from her eyes, rolling down her cheeks. She stared at the path in front of her, ignoring the voice in her head telling her to move on. Suddenly Meggie heard footsteps. She quickly looked up hoping he had finally come back. Her eyes dropped when she saw Fenoglio approaching. Fenoglio came and sat beside her, "Is Mo here?" Meggie just shook her head. Fenoglio nodded, "Still waiting for Farid to come back?" Meggie suddenly looked up, "I just don't get it. Everyone keeps telling me things will be alright, but I just don't know." Fenoglio put his arm around Meggie, comforting her like he would his grandchildren, "Meggie, maybe their right. You can't do this to yourself. If the boy chooses to go away and be an idiot, then he doesn't deserve you." Meggie glared up at him, "You sound like Roxane. All she can do is blame Farid for everything. She thinks it's a good thing he's disappeared. I'm mad at him, but want him to come back. I lost him once, Fenoglio, and Dustfinger brought him back to me. He promised me a happy ending, I never expected to lose him again." Fenoglio sighed, "He's bound to come back, Meggie. That boy loves you. He'll come back just watch." Meggie's tears came faster, "He never even said goodbye."

Farid couldn't believe his ears. Meggie was upset and it was all his fault. Cheeseface had him going everywhere just so he could sightseeing. Three months was crazy, but wanted to see everything. Farid slipped around the corner and began to make his way toward Meggie. When Meggie saw him, though, she ran inside. Farid's heart dropped, "Meggie, wait!" Meggie shook her head and kept running. Farid sighed and slipped down beside Fenoglio. Fenoglio looked down at him, "You've really messed things up, Farid." Farid put his head in his hands, "Tell me about it." Fenoglio sighed, "Why'd you leave?" Farid looked up, "I didn't have a choice. Cheeseface told me to come with him, show him all of Inkworld. I wanted to tell him no, I wanted to stay here with Meggie. But I want Dustfinger back and I knew she'd understand that." Fenoglio shook his head, "No, Farid, I'm not sure she would. Sure she'd understand you wanting Dustfinger back. What she wouldn't understand is you leaving without telling her why you were leaving." Farid looked down again, "How do I fix this? How do I make it up to her?" Fenoglio shrugged, "I don't know, Farid, I don't know." Farid watched as Fenoglio walked away. He had no clue how he was going to explain this to Meggie.

Farid finally got up and entered the house. He head towards Meggie's room. He found her crying on her bed. Farid sighed, " Meggie, I'm really sorry." He crawled over beside her and looked into her face, "Really, really, sorry." Meggie sat up and stared at him, "Why did you leave?" Farid rolled his eyes, "Cheeseface wanted a tour of Inkworld. Who knew it would take so long." Meggie nodded, "Why didn't you say goodbye?" Farid was about to answer, but he couldn't. "I'm sorry, Meggie. I promise, I'll never leave again. Meggie glared at him, "Yes, you will." Farid started to interrupt her. Meggie stopped him, "You want Dustfinger back so much, you'd do anything for that dumb idiot, Orpheus." Farid knew she was right and he hated himself for hurting her. Meggie sighed, 

"I thought I'd lost you again." Farid grinned, "But you didn't. I'm right here." With that Farid kissed Meggie. When he pulled back, Meggie glared at him. Farid fell back on the bed, " What?" Meggie grinned, "Fine, you're forgiven." Farid laughed, "For what?" Meggie lay her head on his shoulder, "For not saying goodbye." Farid grinned, "I promis to always say goodbye." Meggie looked into his eyes, "You'd better." Farid kissed her once more and the lay there telling each other everything that had happened in the last three months, until they drifted off to sleep. Farid from the weariness of his long journey, Meggie from her tears.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys. I just wanted to apologize for not doing anything else with this fanfic. I also wanted to let you know that I'm reading Inkdeath as we speak. So soon I hope to write a little more for this story.


End file.
